Various embodiments relate to a fish eye lens system and a photographing apparatus including the same.
Digital still cameras (DSCs) including a solid state imaging device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and digital video cameras (DVCs) are widely used. As such cameras become more popular, demands for single focal lenses, such as telephoto lenses or wide angle lenses, are also increasing. In addition, fish eye lenses having a very large viewing angle, perhaps about 180°, are widely used for obtaining artistic expression by advanced camera users.
Fish eye lenses for photographing must have high resolution that is suitable for high definition of digital cameras and simultaneously should be compact for easy carrying.
In addition, digital camera users demand fast auto-focusing for capturing a moving picture. Thus, a focusing lens group needs to be light so that focusing for a moving picture can be performed quickly and easily.